THE THIRD KIDNAPPING!
by xHearter
Summary: First, it was Rukia. Then, Orihime. But now Ririn gets kidnapped! and as Ichigo enters a different world to save her, new characters come in, new powers are shown, and new challenges are faced. NOT AN ICHIxRIRIN STORY bleach
1. episode 1

**The third kidnapping!**

**Ririn gets kidnapped!**

**episode 1**

**A/n here is a my first fan fic. Rate & reply plz! I don't own bleach, but desperately want to!! .**

**Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Orihime, were having one of those meetings that they have at Urahara's whenever something dangerous came up. They were all sitting at a table, including Ririn, Kroud, and Nova.**

"**Damn it!" said Ichigo. "There's been so much hollows lately! I haven't been able to sleep at all!"**

"**Stop complaining!" Rukia said. "You getting sleep isn't what we're worried about. We're worried because we can't sense them in time. Not only that, but there are too many! We never have enough time to get them all. Many have gotten away with the souls of the living."**

"**This is terrible," said Orihime.**

"**So, what do you suggest we do Urahara?" Ichigo asked.**

"**I don't know how you'll be able to kill them all in time. That might still be a problem. But, if you're having trouble sensing them, Ririn, Kroud, and Nova can always help."**

"**YES! We finally get to do something!" Ririn said. "And I'll help fight to! That will solve the time problem! So just leave it to me, Kroud, and Nov-"**

"**Yeah, right. What are you gonna do in a stuffed animal body?" Ichigo rudely interrupted. **

"**I'll change into my gigai!"**

"**Ririn, it would be better if you were in a stuffed animal," Urahara said.**

"**Awe, COME ON! That's no fair! How will that be better anyway!?"**

"**Because, you're easier to bring around," Ichigo said.**

"**No, because in my gigai I can walk fast enough my self, you don't need to bring me around!" Ririn said.**

"**Well Ririn is correct in the fact that it would be best in our gigais, for we can fight, but as it turns out, we won't be able to do much. After all, we're not quite as strong as Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, or Uryu, so we might in fact be getting in the way if we were in our gigais. However, seeing as how we are mod souls, and were especially designed to kill hollows, I believe we should be privileged with the chance to fight as well," Kroud said.**

"**Yeah!" Ririn agreed. **

"**I think they should get to go in their gigais." Orihime said.**

"**Yeah Ichigo! She agrees!" Ririn was just pointing out every little obvious thing, so that they could go in their gigais.**

**Ichigo sighed. "All right"**

**Ririn, Kroud, and Nova, all went off to change forms.**

"**Wait a minute; I have abilities now, so I shouldn't have a mod soul with me too." Uryu said. **

"**Well, there just aren't enough. I'll give you a hollow tracker though. They can't sense them from as far away as Ririn, Kroud and Nova can, but it's something." Urahara handed him a tracker.**

**The three Mod souls rushed back in there gigais. "Ichigo! I sense 'em now! A lot of them!" Ririn called. **

**Ichigo sprung up, and grabbed Kon out of Rukia's backpack.**

"**Well, it's about time you let me out of there! I can hardly brea-," Kon said.**

**Ichigo took him out of the stuffed animal body, and put him in his own body. "C'mon guys, let's go."**

"**Coming!" Orihime said. They all ran out of Urahara's shop, and Ririn Kroud, and Nova showed them were the hollows were.**

**They finally reached the hollows. There were a lot of them. **_**Tons **_**of them. Ichigo was surrounded, but they were no match for him anymore. He killed them all easily. Rukia could too. Chad and Uryu were doing it almost as easily. Orihime was mostly running the whole time. Kroud and Nova were about as good at fighting the hollows as Chad and Uryu. They didn't have zanpactous. They were mod souls, witch made them super human, so they fought as anyone would. Nova was the best, because he could suck up the hollows, and move them away from him. Ririn decided to get a big stick to fight with. She also used her illusions to make stuff look all black, so the hollows had no idea where she was. Kroud turned into Renji, and yelled, "Howl! Zabimaru!"**

**Ririn really wanted to kill a lot, so that when she was done, she could make Ichigo feel bad for under estimating her Kroud and Nova. But, she was actually overestimating herself. **

**She went into the middle of a circle of powerful hollows. At first it was easy, because with her illusions, they had no idea were she was. Then, a hollow came along that was already blind, and had learned to see with sound, and feelings. If Ririn had known that he was blind, she would be able to defeat him easily. But she had no idea. **

**When she jumped up to attack him, she didn't do it sneakily at all. She just jumped up right in front of him, getting ready to hit him with her giant stick. It surprised her so much when he jabbed out his hand, and cut her on the side of her stomach. She screamed as she fell down, and got stabbed by more hollows. Ichigo heard her, so he flash stepped over to her fast as lightning. He grabbed her up, and fought the hollows with one hand.**

"**I'm bringing her to Urahara's! You guys stay here and fight!" Ichigo yelled, as he ran off with Ririn in his arms. She was breathing heavily. She was unconscious before, but now she woke up. She had tears in the corner of her eyes, and they started to pour out from the pain.**

"**I-Ichigo?" She could hardly see, because tears were blocking up her eyes. She cringed up, and moaned.**

"**Hang in there!" Ichigo said, "We're almost home. Try to fall asleep again."**

**Ririn nodded, and closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep. No one could sleep like this. But she still tried to keep her eyes shut, so she could seem asleep.**

**They finally reached Urahara's shop. **

"**Quick! Give me Ririn's stuffed animal now!" Ichigo yelled.**

**Kon, who was in Ichigo's body, grabbed her stuffed animal and tossed it to Ichigo. Ichigo caught it, popped out Ririn's soul, and put it inside the stuffed animal. Ririn gasped for breathe. She was in a different body now, so she wasn't hurt anymore. But, she was still shocked. **

"**You okay?" Ichigo asked.**

**Ririn nodded, and said "I'm fine."**

"**See Ririn, you were too much of a wimp to really fight!" Kon said. Ririn punched him in the face right after he said that. **

"**Shut up Kon! It wasn't my fault! That dumb hollow saw past my illusion! I don't know how, but that looser just did!"**

**Ichigo went into his body, and put Kon I his stuffed animal. "Just be more careful next time Ririn," he said.**

"**Yeah, shouldn't depend completely on your illusion power," Urahara said.**

"**Fine, but once my body's healed, I'm get to fight again, right?"**

"**No." Ichigo said automatically. **

"**Wha-huh- why!" Ririn shot back.**

"**Because, your obviously not strong enough," Ichigo said.**

"**But, but you get cut all the time, and you still fight!" **

"**I don't get cut that bad from hollows. You can come in your stuffed animal, but I won't let you fight." **

"**Well your not the boss of me! I'm gonna fight if I want!"**

"**Oh yeah? Well who's gonna change you into your gigai?"**

"**Kroud and Nova!"**

"**And who's gonna let them?"**

"**Uh-- um….. This is no fare! I'm not that weak! Once my gigai is healed, I'm going in it, whether you like it or not!" Ririn was really annoyed with herself, and Ichigo. She was annoyed with her self, because she had let her guard down, and made it look like she couldn't even handle a couple hollows. She was really annoyed with Ichigo, because he was underestimating her again, and thinking that she would mess up again.**

"**Look, I said no, okay!" Ichigo said. He knew he was being to over protective, but he needed to protect his friends. So he wasn't going to let her fight. No way.**

"**Gah! You are so annoying and stupid! I can defend myself okay! You always think that you have to protect everyone, well news flash: Their injuries aren't always your fault! I'm not that weak, I can protect myself!" **

**Just then, Orihime rushed inside the shop.**

"**Is Ririn okay!?" She asked, out of breathe. "I got her as fast as I could! Where is she! I need to heal her!"**

"**She's fine, I put her in the stuffed animal. Her body's in one of the resting rooms. Urahara put it there," Ichigo said.**

"**Yeah, her body's in that room," Urahara said, pointing to a room with his fan.**

"**Okay!" Orihime ran in that room, and healed Ririn's body. Then she brought it out, good as new. "Okay! Here it is!" she said.**

"**Thanks a lot!" Ririn said.**

"**No problem!" said Orihime.**

"**Okay, so now I can fight, right Ichigo?" Ririn asked.**

"**Are you dumb? I said no." He said**

"**No I'm not dumb! You're the one that's dumb! I'm gonna fight! I should get to fight to! Right Orihime?"**

"**Uh… Yeah I guess." Orihime said.**

"**See Ichigo, she agreed again! You agreed las time when she agreed, so agree now!" Ririn really wanted to fight, because she wanted to help, and make it seem like she was really strong.**

"**No." he said.**

"**Please!"**

"**Ririn, what part of 'no' don't you understand!"**

"**But why not!"**

"**Because! Stop making me repeat everything!"**

"**Jerk you can't control me! Kon, change me into my gigai!"**

"**Why sho-" Kon began to say.**

"**NOW!" Ririn interrupted, giving Kon an evil glare. **

"**Gotchya!" Kon started running up to her with the soul releaser, but Ichigo picked her up, right before Kon could pop ut her soul. **

"**Hey! Give her back!" Kon said jumping up, trying to reach her. Ichigo kept on bringing Ririn higher, every time Kon jumped. **

"**C'mon, jump for it!" Ichigo teased.**

"**Hey! Don't use me as a bate to lur Kon in!" Ririn said.**

**The others finally got back from fighting. **

"**Rukia! Your back!" Kon said and ran up to her. He jumped up to hug her, but she just wacked him away. **

"**How's Ririn?" Rukia asked.**

"**I'm feel terrible!" Ririn said.**

"**She's fine. We switched her forms, and Orihime healed her gigai." Ichigo said.**

"**Well that is quite a releif." Kroud said.**

"**Yes," Nova agreed.**

"**Change me into my gigai! Quick!" Ririn said.**

"**I will change you into your gigai, but I do not see why I have the need to hurry. After all, I could put you in your gigai at any time, of any day, so there is really actually no need…" Kroud started to say.**

"**Just hurry!" Ririn interrupted.**

"**Alright." Kroud reached for her, but Ichigo pulled her away. Kroud reached again, put Ichigo kept on pulling her away.**

"**Jerk!" Ririn said to Ichigo**

"**What is the meaning of this?" Kroud asked.**

"**That prissy wimp got hurt fighting, so now Ichigo won't let her back in her gigai, because he knows she'll skrew things up again!" Kon said.**

"**Prissy wimp?" Ririn asked, aggravatedly. She jumped down from Ichigo's grip, and started beating up Kon. "Now who's the prissy wimp? Huh? Look who's getting beat up by a girl!"**

"**Ahh! I thought Ichigo was holding you really tightly! How'd you get down!" Kon said, under Ririn's fists. **

"**I escaped! Duh!" Ririn said. **

"**Ahh! Help me! Some one help! Please!" Kon begged. **

**Ichigo grabbed Kon away from Ririn. **

"**Phew! Thanks a lot!" Kon said.**

"**I only helped because your yelling was annoying," Ichigo replied.**

"**Now!" Ririn whispered. Kroud popped out Ririns soul, and threw it to nova. Nova put it inside her gigai.**

**Ririn smiled. "My plan worked! Yes!" Ririn said. She was glad that one of her plans had finally worked. **

"**Oh really?" Ichigo just popped out her soul. "God Ririn, how pathetic are you?"**

**Ririn really wanted to respond, but couldn't in the state she was in.**

"**I'll just put her back in her body once I get home." Ichigo said.**

"**Good idea." Urahara agreed.**

"**Well, I do believe that is quite rude of you! Us mod souls should have the right to fight and argue if we would like, just as others do! We shouldn't be threatened to have our soul released every time we how you say, act up," Kroud said.**

"**Shut up! What else am I suppose to do!" Ichigo said. "C'mon Kon, I'm leaving."**

"**Coming!" Kon hopped into Rukias back pack, and Ichigo and Rukia walked to Ichigo's house.**

**They got home, and Ichigo put Ririn inside her stuffed animal. Ririn opened her eyes, and then immediately stormed out, "Okay! I've got three things to say!" She hopped up onto the bed, to make her speech sound important.**

"**First, you're a jerk! Second, I HATE you! Third, you are SO mean! Fourth, I'm not pathetic, your just to pathetic to realize how non-pathetic I am! And Fifth--"**

"**I thought you said you had three things to say." Ichigo intrupted.**

"**Doh, shut up! Didn't you listen to anything I had to say?!" She yelled.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'm mean this, I'm mean that. Ya got anything important to tell me?"**

"**Grr… YES! Number five, you're a nerd, and everything you say is nerdy! And number six, YOU'RE A JERK!"**

"**That was the first one."**

"**Err, you are so annoying!" she mumbled.**

"**What ever. Be quite, it's late. I'm going to bed." He picked her up of his bed, and put her on the floor. He lied down in bed, and immediately fell asleep.**

_**What kind of a baby falls asleep that fast?**_** she thought. She turned to Kon. **

"**Hey Kon! Come here." She said, beckoning him to her.**

"**Yeah, what do you want?" He said coming over to her. **

"**Ichigo's being mean, so I'm running away."**

"**Okay, but I'm warning you, It's a mean, cold world out there, to a walking stuffed animal all alone," He warned.**

"**Yeah, that's where you come in! I need you to come with me to Urahara's, and change me into my gigai," she demanded.**

"**Yeah right, why should I?"**

"'**Cause you know why!," She said, staring at him with a threatening glare.**

"**Okay, your right, I know exactly why. Coming,"**

"**Good! Now come on! I have a plan!"**

**They went outside, and Ririn got Ichigo's skate board.**

"**You push, an I'll steer, so get in the back." She said.**

"**Hey, why do you get the easy job?" he asked.**

" '**Cause I'm a girl! Now let's go."**

**They skateboarded all the way to Urahara's house, and snuck in threw the window. Kon changed Ririn into her gigai.**

"**Okay, take my stuffed animal home," Ririn told Kon.**

"**Aren't you coming with me?" He asked. **

"**No! I'm to busy running away!" she said.**

"**But I can't go out there alone! Please come!"**

**Ririn rolled her eyes. "Fine! Come on, I'll take you to Ichigo's." Even though Kon was really annoying, she forced him to come, so she decided it wouldn't be fair if he got hurt going back.**

**She got on the skate board, and Kon got on the back. She held her stuffed animal. At first Kon was trying to balance, but Ririn was going so fast, he had to hold onto her leg.**

**Ririn stopped at Ichigo's house, waited for Kon to get off. He walked off, and sh gave him her stuffed animal, and rode away again. **

_**I'm not really going to run away. **_**she thought.**_** I'm just going to disapear long enough to make Ichigo worry, and feel bad for being so mean to me. Maybe for a day or two. That will probably get that worry wart worried.**_

**She was riding for a while, and then she saw a park. She thought this would be a nice place to stop and rest. She pulled over, and went to swing on the swings. She was just swinging for a while. Thinking about random stuff. Then, all of a suden, she felt as if some one grabbed her swing. The swing stopped, and tipped over in the air, and she fell off. **

**Right before she hit the ground screaming, a creepy looking man with dark purple hair and a scary grin caught her. He looked into her eyes, and his grin got bigger. It almost looked like a smirk. He pushed her to two other men. The men tied a clothe around her mouth really tight so she couldn't talk, and then they held her really tight so she couldn't escape or untie it. They each had three arms! One of them had an eye patch and blonde hair. The other was bald, and fat. Both of them were extremely muscular. For some reason, there was just something about them that reminded her of the dark haired guy. They just looked some what alike, as if they were all triplets with different hair color, but the same face.**

_**Stupid humans!**_** Ririn thoughy.**_** There no match for me, I'm a mod soul, so I'm super human!**_** She tried toget her arm out of their grip so she could punch them, and startle them enough to escape. But, her arm wouldn't budge. She tried to just break free, but she couldn't get out of their grip. **_**What kind of beings are they?**_** she thought.**_** They're as strong as a soul reaper, but I don't sense any spiritual energy! What the heck is going on?!**_** She struggled to escape some more.**

**When the purple haired guy saw her trying to escape, he snapped his fingers, and the two men that were holding her now each put one hand on her hair, one on each of her arms, and one on her neck, and held her like that. **

**They weren't pulling her hair, twisting her arms, or choking her, but everything was in position for if she didn't do what they said. She tried to escape again, but then they each pulled her hair, really hard. She closed her eyes, and cringed. **

**The creepy looking guy laughed. Then he bent down, and looked straight into Ririn's eyes, and asked, "Do you have a conection to the substituted soul reaper kid with orange hair?" **

**His grin grew huge! Huger than ever! Ririn shook her head 'no'. She didn't want to get her or Ichigo into any trouble. But the guy knew she was lying. He had seen her with him. His grin died down abit, and he snapped his fingers again. Now the two men twisted her arms, pulled her hair, and chocked her really hard. Tears started collecting in Ririn's eyes, as she finally told the truth, and nodded 'yes'.**

"**Good to know," the creepy guy smirked. He snapped his fingers again. This time the men released her. The second they let go, Ririn made a run for it. But then, as fast as flash step, the creepy guy flashed over to her, and grabbed her. Then he hopped up into the sky as fast as flash step to. **

**Ririn's arms were free now, so she untied her clothe, and screamed, "HELP!" but no one was aroud to hear. The creepy guy punched her head, and with one punch she was knocked out.**


	2. episode 2

The third kidnapping!

Ririn gets kidnapped!

episode 2

_**a/n don't know how I wrote this much more, but chapter 2 is longer. Anyway, the long awaited, (for one person) chapter 2 is out! I don't own bleach.**_

Ririn woke up in on a big bed. She sprung up, thinking it was a dream, but then she saw that she was in her gigai, so it all must have been real. Then she looked around the room. It looked like a nice room, but she couldn't see much, because the room was really dark. She got up, trying to search for a light. She found a lamp. She turned it on. The room was nice! It looked as though it was decorated for some one special. _Why would a kidnapper put me in a room like this?_ She thought.

Then, she saw the only thing stopping her from escaping. A narrow wooden door. It was locked, but just wooden! Ririn smiled to herself._ Idiots! They think __**this**__ is gonna stop me? _She got in a good stance to break it down. She ran towards it, and kicked it hard. The paint chipped. Then she ran up and kicked it again. This time, the wood broke a bit. She started running up to it again, but then she heard a hissing noise. She stopped in her tracks, and looked around. Pink steam was coming out of what looked like an air vent. It made her feel dizzy, and drowsy.

"No!" She screamed. She went over to the door, as fast as she could. She hit on it lightly. She was trying to do it hard, but she was so drowsy that she could hardly move at all.

"I'll just break out… tomorrow…" she said to herself. She fell too her knees, and then her whole body tumbled down onto the floor, and she was unconscious.

* * * * * * *

Ichigo woke up to the sound of the hollow detector. Rukia opened the door to Ichigo's closet.

"Ichigo!" She called.

"I know I heard the alarm!" He looked at his clock. "Damn, 1:20 in the morning! Can't a guy get some sleep!"

"Stop complaining! Let's go!" She said.

"Alright. Hey Ririn, ya coming?" Ichigo asked and looked around the room. "Ririn?"

"Where'd she run off to?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, she's probably asleep, or just ignoring me. Let's go, we'll find her when we get back"

"Good Idea!" Rukia said. Ichigo put Kon in his body, and Rukia put chappy in hers, and they both ran out the door to fight the truck load of hollows waiting for them.

They got back from fighting the hollows. When they got into Ichigo's room, Ichigo took Kon out of his body, and put him in his lion stuffed animal. Then he went in his body. Rukia did the same to chappy.

"Hey Kon, do you know where Ririn went?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I don't know, b-be-beats me!" He said, in a tone that made it obvious that he was lying.

"Then why were you stuttering, Kon?" Rukia asked.

"W-what are you talking about! I'm not stuttering! N-not one bit!"

"Kon, you are so bad at lying." Ichigo said. "Now where is she?"

"I can't tell you!" Kon said.

"Why not?" Ichigo said.

"Cuz she told me not to tell you, that she ran away!" Kon covered his mouth. "Oh no! I just told you!"

"Wha… She ran away? In her stuffed animal? Damn it! That idiot could get really hurt! Why didn't ya stop her Kon!"

"No! No! Not in her stuffed animal, in her gigai! Me and her snuck out, and went to Urahara's, and I changed her into her gigai!"

"You **helped** her run away!" Ichigo asked and punched Kon's head.

"Dow! No, she would've killed me if I didn't!" He said

"That Dammed brat! C'mon, let's go find her." He went into his soul form, and so did Rukia, so they could flash step, and grabbed Kon. Then, him and Rukia and Kon went out to look for her. They looked all over the place. They called her name, over and over again, but got no response.

"Man, Kon didn't she even tell you where she was going?" Ichigo asked Kon.

"No, she didn't tell me anything, except, 'Ichigo's being mean, so I'm running away!' and then she stormed off on you skate board!" Kon claimed.

"That's why she ran away?" now he just felt guilty. Ririn could be lost and hurt out there, and it was all because he was being mean.

Rukia noticed how guilty he looked. "Ichigo, you know she's probably fine, right?" She said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah? What makes ya think that?" he asked.

"It's not like she's a wimp, she can defend herself! Your underestimating her again Ichigo, that's why she left in the first place. No humans, or any animal from this world are strong enough to really stand a chance against a mod soul. I bet she's just playing at a park, trying to make you worry."

"Damn, why do you always gotta be right?"

"Because I'm a genius." she smiled.

"Whatever. Let's go see if Urahara has any idea where she'd go."

"Good idea."

They started running towards Urahara's house.

"Hey! Don't run so fast Rukia! I can't hold on!" Kon said. He was holding onto Rukia's shoulder, and was almost flung off.

When they got to Urahara's, Ichigo didn't even knock, he just opened the door.

"You can't just barge in like that!" Rukia yelled.

"Well we need to hurry, I gotta find her and get home already!" Ichigo replied.

"Well still! That was really rude!"

"Shut up! I don't give crap about being polite!"

"Oh, you don't, do you? Well I suppose that's probably why Ririn ran away, now isn't it?"

"Well… But… You… She… Ahh! Just shut up!"

Urahara woke up from they're yelling, and walked out of the his room.

"Oh, Ichigo and Rukia." he said. Than he yawned, and put on his hat. "What brings you here so early? It's three in the morning."

"Ririn's missing. Kon helped her get in her gigai, and she ran away" Ichigo said.

"We were hoping you knew where he was, or where she would go." Rukia added.

"I have no idea. But I do have a tracker, of all of the mod souls. We could see on there." Urahara suggested.

They looked at the tracker. The tracker was of the real world. Ririn didn't show up anywhere. Nova and Kroud were on there, but no Ririn.

"What the hell…?" Ichigo said.

"I guess that means she's not in this world. But she's not able to go to the soul society on her own." Urahara said. "But if she did, I or some one took her, I have a tracker of that too."

"How do you get so much trackers?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"I--t's a secret!" Urahara replied.

"Wait a minute do you have ones with me on there to…? Ichigo asked. He knew he probably didn't want to know the answer.

"But of course! I have one for everyone!" Urahara said.

"What the hell! How'd you do that!" Ichigo yelled.

Urahara just laughed, and got the soul society one for the mod souls. He showed it to Ichigo and Rukia, and the sight was scary beyond relief: Ririn wasn't there.

Ichigo couldn't speak. For all he knew, Ririn could be in the Heuco Mundo, the place where hollows were made, and where there were Hollows and Minos Grande crawling around everywhere. He couldn't speak. He just looked at the tracker, as the unbarring swarm of guilt roamed in his mind.

"Then what happened? Could she be in the Heuco Mundo?" Rukia asked.

"Probably not. Not only can she not make it there by herself, but it is very hard for any one to pass through the Heuco Mundo except hollows, who wouldn't bother taking her back to they're world, they would just devour her right here. Witch is still unlikely, because Ririn would usually win against a hollow.

"Then what do you suppose happened?" Rukia asked again.

"There's only one explanation. Some one took Ririn."

* * * * * * *

Ririn woke up again. Now she was in the bed again. She got up, and looked at the door. They put in a new one. A harder one. She could still break it, but she decided to do that later. If they heard her again, they would just put more pink smoke to make her fall asleep.

Then, all of a sudden, some one came in. Ririn was shocked, so she jumped, and looked over at the door. A girl had opened it. She also had some sort of common look with the other men, as if she was related to them too.

"So you're next huh?" she asked looking at her with a sympathetic look. She looked about sixteen. She had dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. Ririn was to confused to answer. The girl came in, and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bed, next to Ririn. Ririn backed away. The girl looked nice, but she must be working for that creepy guy if she was there.

"What do you mean, 'next?'" she asked.

"Oh, so you don't know anything about Akito yet, huh?" she asked.

"Who?"

The girl laughed. "Okay, you **really** know nothing about him. I don't blame you, he keeps to himself a lot, I observed all the information I have on him. He's the one who brought you here.

"You mean that guy with a creepy smile?" Ririn asked. Now she got off the bed completely. If she mentioned him, and studied him, she really must be working for him!

The girl laughed again. "Yeah, he's pretty creepy. What are so scared about? Don't worry, I'm your friend!" Ririn wouldn't believe that. Not a chance! But then the girl looked at her in such a trusting way. She had to believe it.

Ririn went back on the bed. "Then how come you're here? Don't you work for him?" she asked.

The girls almost-constant-smile faded. She tried to force a smile, but it was obviously fake. "Well, Akito has a unique spiritual pressure. He's not typically good at controlling it, but he's great at making it into some thing else. All of his people, his workers, apprentices, servants, they're all fake. Who else would worship a man like him, other then the people designed to!" Now she couldn't even fake it. Her smile was gone completely.

"But if you work for him, how come you're not brain washed too?"

The girl laughed. "He doesn't brain wash us! It's a long story, I'm getting to that right now. Here I go: He gets all of his power from absorbing souls. But he can't like suck them out like a hollow can, he has to kill a person, and then when they're soul comes out, he kills the soul, and then sucks it up. He uses his power for making people, and things. Akito can make the people look like anything he wants. They could have an eye patch, wear a dress, be a boy, be a girl, have extra limbs, you name it. But no matter what, they always look some what like him. That's his only flaw that he's trying to get rid of. Usually, when he creates people, their only emotions are to worship him, or any other emotion that he decides to put in there. There isn't a soul in there. They are merely a body with emotions put into it, only the body is made out of his spiritual pressure. But that's not what happened when I was reborn.

"Reborn?" Ririn asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just a little hook to make you keep reading!" she said, and then cracked up. "Sorry, sorry, I laugh to much!" she made a straight face again for ten seconds, and then burst out laughing again. "Sorryyyyyyyyyyy! I'll be serious now! Well, most peop-" she started to say, until she thought about what she had said before, and burst out laughing. "Okay! I'm seriously gonna be seriously serious!" she said. "Well…" and then she laughed more. She finally let out all of her laughs, and then she said, "I'm sorry, I have a laughing problem. Even though this isn't a funny topic, if some one, or me makes a joke, I can't stop laughing. But I'm done now. Serious!"

"Okay!" Ririn giggled. She thought it was funny how she laughed so much.

"Any way," the girl said with a seriously serious face, "I used to be alive. I still have a soul. A real soul." her eyes looked distant, as if she'd slipped into her own little world of memories. "I was killed be Akito. He killed me, and sucked me up. Even though I look like sixteen, I'm really only around ten. He just wanted me to look sixteen, so I could be his teenage made/speaker/person who keeps the people who are held captive company/ person who brings him tea girl. But anyway, when he made me, it was right after he had just sucked up soul. When he made a person, that soul got put into the artificial body. That soul, was me. I was then a sixteen year old servant to him, designed to worship. I still had a mind of my own, because I had a real soul, but I still worship him a bit. It's part of me now, he made it one of my emotions to worship him. So now, I can't be rude to him, I can't kill him, I can't run away, and I'm sorry, but I can't set you free."

Ririn looked down at the floor, trying to picture everything she had just said. "But… if this Akito guy is so evil, then why would he give me such a nice room like this? And why would he send people to keep me company if he hates people so much?

"He doesn't really hate people. To him, he's better then every one else. He thinks that his life is more important then anyone's. To him, everyone is like a tool, or an animal on a farm or something. We're just some thing you use to get the job done, but it's not like you won't take care of the tool or animal before you throw it out, or kill it for food."

"Oh…" Ririn started. "So what does he do to people anyway? Like how does he, k-kill them?" She had a hard time thinking about some one trying to kill her. She could hardly say it.

"He usually poisons their food. Once he starts poisoning it, I'll tell you, and bring some of my food. I know, because I prepare the meals, and watch him poison it. Don't worry, I won't let you eat it. But, if you don't eat the food and die, he eventually kills them in any way really. But, he usually gets one of his worker to do it. Like when you eat meat, like chicken and stuff, you know your eating an animal, but wouldn't it be so hard to eat if you saw them suffer as they died?" The girl replied.

"I think I'll be a vegetarian now." Ririn said. She curled up a bit. Now the vision of her dying was fresh in her mind. She kept on trying to forget about it, but the thought was stuck with her. She stared to cry.

"Don't cry! I didn't mean to scare you!" The girl said.

"I-I'm not crying!" Ririn said and wiped away her tears. "I'm fine! Really!" She wanted to seem strong.

"I'm sorry. Let's get of this topic. Um… What's your name? We never even introduced our selves yet. My name Yuru."

"I'm Ririn."

"That's a nice name! How old are you?

"Nine."

"Cool! We're just about the same age!"

Ririn smiled a bit. Maybe this girl would become her friend… If she would live through this… and that thought made her sad again, so her face drooped. "Hey Yuru, why is Akito keeping me alive right now? Wouldn't he be trying to kill me right away, so I don't have a chance to escape?"

"Like I said, he's not **completely** evil. He probably wants you to live a little longer, so he doesn't feel as guilty. He does that to everyone. He keeps them alive for about two weeks," Yuru explained

"Two weeks… that's more then enough time to make up a flawless plan to escape!" Ririn said, finally feeling hope.

"Great idea! Hang on a sec!" she reached into her pocket, and started shuffling around. "Mmm… here it is!" she took out a note pad and a pen, and handed it to Ririn. "We'll start brain storming! Write it all down."

Ririn nodded, and smiled, and then went to the desk. They started to talking about their plans to escape.

* * * * * * *

"Took… Ririn?" Ichigo asked. He understood perfectly, he just felt so guilty, that that was all he could say.

"Who did this?" Rukia asked.

"I have no idea." Urahara replied.

"That's all you have to say about it!?" Ichigo yelled at Urahara.

"Ichigo calm down, your just mad because it's your fault! Anyway, all _you_ had to say was, 'Took… Ririn?'" Rukia imitated.

"Shut up! That's not all I got to say!"

"Oh yeah? Well what else were you gonna say then Ichigo?"

"That… That I'm not gonna waste time telling you! I'm gonna go save her!"

"I knew you would say that! Always so predictable!" Urahara laughed.

Ichigo didn't reply, he just headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Rukia called and rushed up in front of him. "Don't be so reckless! You can't just leave all of sudden you don't even know where she is!"

"Well I'm gonna go find out!"

"How! She's not in the real world, or the soul society! She's some where else that you didn't even know about until now, and you still don't know how to get to, so what makes you think you'll find out where that place is!"

Ichigo didn't know what to say, he just felt pathetic. Then, all of a sudden, the hollow tracker alarm went off.

"At a time like this!" Ichigo groaned. "C'mon!"

"We don't have a choice, we'll find Ririn later." Rukia said.

"But they already could've killed her!"

"If they would kill her that fast, then there would be no point in thinking for hours how to reach her. She's probably still alive, what's the point in taking some one and then killing her right away? They probably took her as a slave or some thing. Let's go."

"But…" Ichigo began, but before he could finish, Rukia grabbed onto his sleeve, and pulled him along, towards the hollows. She just pulled him along for a while, and then when she was pretty sure he would follow, she let go.

"Fine, but we have to kill them fast!" Ichigo said.

"We'll do the best we can. We better hurry up, lets do flash step." Rukia replied.

They both flash stepped over to the hollows.

When they got there, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Kroud, and Nova were already fighting.

"Renji? What're you doin' here?" Ichigo asked.

"What does it look like, I'm killing hollows!" he said.

"Oh yeah, I told him about all of them, so I guess he decided to come." Rukia said.

"Damn, we don't need _his_ help!" Ichigo yelled.

"OH YEAH! You suck so much you need all the help you can get, you amateur!" Renji yelled to Ichigo.

"You're the one that sucks!" Ichigo yelled.

Orihime heard Ichigo's yelling, so she turned away from the hollow she was facing, even though she was in the middle of a fight, and waved to Ichigo. "Hi Ichigo!" she called. The hollow was just about to stab her, but Ichigo flashed over and blocked it with his Zanpactou before the he got the chance.

"Don't pay attention to me, pay attention to your fight." Ichigo said.

Orihime nodded. "Sorry!" she said, and continued fighting.

They eventually defeated all the hollows.

"So are you okay as a stuffed animal Ririn?" Kroud asked and looked over at Ichigo's shoulder. It was empty.

"Where's Ririn?" he asked.

"She… um…" Ichigo started.

"She ran away and got kidnapped." Rukia finished.

"What?" said Orihime.

"How are you so straight-forward?" Ichigo said to Rukia.

"'Cause I'm not a wimp like you are!" she said. "Anyway, we're going to save her."

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"Well where is she? I'm coming too!" Kroud joined in. Nova nodded.

"I'll come!" Orihime chimed.

"Me too." Chad said.

"Yes, I'll come." Uryu agreed.

"Well, I don't really know that girl, but I'll come too." said Renji.

"We don't need your help!" Ichigo grumbled.

"We need all them help we can get." Rukia pointed out.

"Mmmfmfmfm!" mumbled Rukia's back pack.

"Open that thing up." Ichigo said. They opened it, and Kon popped out. He coughed and then said, "I'm in if Rukia is!"

"Alright! Then let's go!" Ichigo said. He started to run, but then Rukia stopped him.

"You still don't even know where she is! What's the point in running and wasting your energy? What is it for dramatic effect?" she asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! You got a better idea!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Well, we could always find out about if there are any other worlds, other than the world of the living, the Huceu Mundo and the souls society…" she drowned out into thought.

"That's correct Rukia! It is probable that there are many other worlds out there, besides the real world and the soul society! If we could just learn where they are, we could find Ririn in a jiffy! Uh, metaphorically speaking of course." Kroud poached.

"Fine, let's ask Urahara." Ichigo agreed grudgingly. He really wanted to find her, kill the criminal, and save her already, but he had to admit: Rukia was right. There was no point in running off into the distance, searching, when Ririn obviously wasn't in the real world, or soul society. But, there was a point in rushing to Urahara's. He began to flash step over, but then he remembered that Chad, Orihime, Kroud, and Nova couldn't flash step. So, he just ran as fast as he could.

When they got to Urahara's, Ichigo was about to barge in again, but Rukia was prepared, and stopped him before he got the chance. She knocked on the door, and Ururu came up and answered it.

"Hello everyone, please come in," She said as she held the door open for everyone.

"Thanks. So where's Urahara?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, he's coming, he'll be out shortly." she said. "Just wait here."

"Kay."

Urahara came out.

"MAN I'm STARVING!" Renji groaned.

"Shut up Renji." Ichigo said.

"You shut up! Your not the one who missed out on dinner to fight hollows!" Renji pointed out.

"Yeah, your right, I missed out on lunch and dinner!" Ichigo replied.

"Well as least you were fighting for your own world! I had to leave the soul society to fight for your stupid old 'world of the living!'"

"This world is so much better than the dumb soul society!"

"In what way?"

"The technology, the fun, and that we're actually LIVING!"

"Shut up! I don't care! I'm still more hungry than you, so I have the right to complain!"

"Oh yeah, well.." Ichigo started but then Rukia interrupted him to say, "Will you two stop bickering! Urahara's been here for a while, so Ichigo, if you really want to save Ririn so quickly, stop your stupid quarrel so we can discuss how to save her!"

"Fine. What'd you find out Urahara?"

"Not much. I tried picking up spirit ribbons from other worlds, but none of them consisted with one that belonged to a mod soul. But I did disco-" Urahara was saying before Ichigo interrupted, "Wait, how do you tell a mod soul ribbon from a regular one?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't know yet? Wow, such great powers, but yet still an amateur." Urahara joked.

"Just tell me!" Ichigo groaned. He wasn't that mad, because he couldn't decide if what Urahara said was an insult or a compliment.

"Well, Mod soul ribbons are black. It's as simple as that." Urahara replied.

Ichigo didn't say anything after that, he just ran towards the door.

"Ichigo! Wait!" Rukia called. She ran after him.

"No!" he said and turned around to face her. "How many times are ya gonna try stop me? You say the same things over and over. 'slow down! Stop and think! Wait! Don't be so reckless!' well I'm tired of hearing that crap! I'm gonna go look for her spirit ribbon, and I'll tell you when I find it!" he went out side.

Rukia decided to let him go search for her, since getting it done quick seemed to be so important to him.

She came back into the room. "That idiot," she sighed.

"I agree, we would find Ririn much faster if we all came up with a strategy. What were you going to tell us Urahara? Was there anything else you discovered?" Uryu asked.

"Yes actually," Urahara began. "It appears that there are many other worlds out there. Probably over a million. Most of the are disserted. The only way to sense spirit ribbons from other worlds is by going up into the sky as high as you can. The higher the better, but just go as high as you can while still being able to breathe. After that, you have to think about the person who you want to find really hard. Make almost all of your thoughts about Ririn. After that, a world will hit your mind almost instantly, like when you get a chill up you spine. You'll see the world, and what it looks like. Then, try to connect to the world. It's something so simple that it's practically impossible. I predict that the one who would be best at it would be Orihime. But she can't see spirit ribbons, can you Orihime?"

"N-no, I can't." Orihime replied.

"Well, anyway, despite his strong powers, Ichigo will be the worst at connecting to the other worlds. He'll try to hard. Actually he's just wasting his energy right now, running around trying to detect spirit ribbons from here." Urahara stated.

"I knew it." Rukia replied.

"Yeah, but anyway, once you find the spirit ribbon, try to summon up the portal. It's usually a gate."

"A gate?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, a gate. Like the one to the soul society, and the depths of hell. The Huceu Mundo is actually very unique to have a sky travel. Anyway, what you do, is grab onto the spirit ribbon, and follow it down to the floor. Once you get there, Imagine the person who the spirit ribbon belongs to being right there. Again, this is something only a simple thinker could do. After you've convinced yourself that Ririn is there, the gate will appear. Then, get me, and I'll help you open it."

"Sounds like a plan." Uryu agreed.

"Every one get it?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah!" Orihime said, and they all nodded their heads.

"Good, let's go find Ichigo."

They found Ichigo at the park that Ririn was at before.

"What are you doing at a place like this?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo turned around, and saw that everyone was there, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Kroud, Nova, and Renji. His face was lit up for a bit because he was surprised, but then it just drooped again.

"I don't know. I just sensed her spiritual pressure here. And then I found my skate board, and Kon said that she took of on it. So, I thought she might've been hiding here or something, but she wasn't any where insight.

_Wow…_ Uryu thought, _If the skate board is here, that means this must've been where she was taken from. Ichigo sensed her spiritual pressure just because she was here before, she's not even here anymore. It's amazing…_ he thought jealously.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Kon, we left him at Urahara's." Rukia said.

"Oh, what ever, we'll get him later." Ichigo said.

"Anyway, Urahara told us how to get Ririn, we have a plan." she said.

"Great, tell me what I have to do!" Ichigo insisted.

"Actually, your pretty useless this time, considering you have to be a simple thinker for this to work." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses.

"Hey, I can think simple!" Ichigo said.

"Your only simple in the idiotic way." Uryu replied.

"That's not true! I come up with really good simple ideas! Ichigo claimed.

"Really? Like chopping away at a Menos Grande like a giant tree, so that it would come to the ground low enough for you to kill?" Uryu reminded him about his previous plan.

"That's really simple!"

"And idiotic."

"Just shut up! I'm gonna try!" he yelled.

"Everyone who can go up into the sky is going to try." Rukia said.

"Oh yeah, good point." Uryu said. Even though he planned on doing the whole thing by himself.

"Witch doesn't include you Uryu, because you can't fly!" Ichigo said.

"Well… oh, that's right." Uryu agreed. He slumped his shoulders, realizing that he couldn't be the big hero.

"So I guess the only ones who can do it is me, Rukia and Ichigo. Of course Ichigo doesn't really count, 'cause he won't do anything." Renji said.

"Whadya mean! You're the one who's absolutely useless!" Ichigo argued.

"Well you've been uselessly sitting at a park! Yeah right, you sensed her, I bet you were just coming here to play like a grade-schooler!" Renji replied

"Your both useless if all you do is fight." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Y-yeah she's right. Let's go." Ichigo said. He darted up into the sky, and then came down again. "So what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

Rukia told him the directions that Urahara had given them. Then, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo took off into the sky.

"Bye!" Orihime called from bellow, waving to them.

Ichigo would've said bye back, but he was already to high up in the air once he heard it.

Once they got high enough, Rukia and Renji stopped, but Ichigo tried to keep going. Rukia grabbed him and stopped him.

"You won't be able to breathe up there." she sighed. "Next time you do something reckless I'm not stopping you."

"What ever. Let's start!" he replied.

They started right away, trying to imagine that Ririn was right there.

For this part, Ichigo was the best at it, sense he knew Ririn the most, and was easily able to imagine her.

"I see the world!" he exclaimed.

"Go figure." said Rukia. She was the next to imagine her good enough, and soon she was able to see the world to. It wasn't that big… well it was big, but not close to as big as the Soul Society, Heuco Mundo, or the world of the living. It wasn't very civilized either. Most of it was woods. Actually, at first, Rukia thought all of it was woods. Then she came across a tiny little village, with about thirty houses, and a big castle. It wasn't really a castle, but you could tell that it was meant for a king.

Then, Rukia felt as if she had just woke up. But what had happened? The pictures were fading! She got it now. Seeing the pictures and connecting to another world was practically like dreaming. She was waking up from the dream! At first, she thought so hard to try to get back, but the pictures kept fading! Then she remembered that she had to think simply, or hardly think at all for it to work. So she just thought about Ririn again. The pictures came again. They got clearer, and clearer, the more Rukia thought about Ririn being there, and then, something she had made up her self, her being in the same world as Ririn. Once she felt apart of that world, the spirit ribbons appeared. Rukia grabbed it started dashing down to the floor.

"Hey Rukia wait!" Ichigo yelled and ran after her.

Renji, who hadn't even seen the world yet, headed after them.

Once Ichigo and Renji got there, Rukia had already summoned the gate. You could hardly see it. It was see through, (all except the handle) unless you looked at it in a certain angle.

"Thanks Rukia." Ichigo said.

"I didn't do it for you." she replied.

"Yeah, I know. Lets go!" He ran forward and grabbed the handle, but it just blew him back, and sent him flying away.

Once he got up, Rukia said, "Told you I wouldn't stop you next time."

"Ah, shut up! Then what are supposed to do?"

"Didn't you have some what of an attention span? We have to wait for Urahara to open it, we don't know how." Uryu backed up Rukia.

"No I didn't remember that, 'cause I wasn't there!"

"What ever, go get Urahara." Rukia said.

"Kay, fine." Ichigo grumbled. He darted out into the distance.

Ichigo got back with him. Urahara brought all these materials that he needed to open the gate. He started to work right away. Ichigo everyone waited, expecting it to take a couple minutes. After they had been waiting there for at least forty five minutes, Ichigo broke out, "Ah! Why is this taking so long!"

Urahara turned around to face all of them. "Oh, your all still here? The process of opening a gate takes up to twenty for hours. So go home. Get some rest. Go to school tomorrow, what ever ya want. I'll get you when it's ready."

"Wha, that long! Fine!" and then he started to walk towards his house.

"Oh, and get Kon and your body from my shop!" Urahara called.

"Yeah, I know!" he turned to Urahara's shop's direction, as if he had been planning to all along. Everyone else went home. Rukia caught up with Ichigo, and followed him. He hardly even realized anymore, because he was so used her hanging around. She wasn't going with him for any particular reason, she just had nothing better to do. Besides, she couldn't go into Ichigo's house with out him, she'd get caught.

After Ichigo got his body, and Kon, (why did he have to bring that annoying lion?) he went to his house, into his room, let out a big sigh, and flopped down on his bed.

"I'm skipping school tomorrow." he said to Rukia.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"'Cause I don't feel like goin there's nothin to do there!"

"But don't you like seeing ally your friends? You never do anymore, don't you miss Tatsuki? Or Keigo, and all those people. Besides, If you don't start going to school, you'll eventually get into big trouble, so…

"Yeah, yeah, alright, I'll go."

"Good. I'm not going though. But don't worry about the hollows, I'll take care of them. Just stay at school, like a normal kid would."

Ichigo was confused for a second. Why would she do that? Then, he got it. He smiled a bit. "Thanks Rukia." he said.

She nodded, and shut the closet door. _He deserves another day. _She thought, as she lied down in Ichigo's closet. _Ever since he first started being a soul reaper, he hasn't gotten to really do anything. He never sees his friends. He never goes to school. Practically his whole life is fighting now. If I hadn't have been so stupid… If I hadn't have given him my powers, or better yet, even stepped into his house, I wonder if his life would've been better. Some ways I helped him, but now… all he does is fight. He's hardly a part of this world anymore. I bet he misses it, but he's so far that he doesn't know how much he misses it! That's why he needs ones more day, like before, to act like a normal kid before he sets off on another long journey of fighting. _


	3. episode 3

The third kidnapping!

Ririn gets kidnapped!

episode 3

_**A/n third episode! The action's finally gonna get started! Again I wrote a lot. I don't know how my words just come out of me. I just can't stop writing! Hope you enjoy! I don't own bleach still.**_

"Do you really think this will work?" Ririn asked Yuru.

"It might." she replied.

Ririn read it over. The plan was for her to pretend to die. Then, like he usually does, Akito would ask Yuru to go and see if she was dead. Yuru would go in, give Ririn a knife, and then come back to Akito, and confirm her death. Then, when they took her out side to burry her, Ririn would run away, and if she got caught, fight them with a knife.

"Yeah, it might. But let's come up with a back up." Ririn said. She actually didn't like the plan. She wasn't very good at killing people. She always hesitated unless it was a hollow or something. And with a guy with speed like Akito's, she was in big trouble.

"Okay." Yuru said.

"Well maybe, if I could break down the door quite enough, I could run away, and use illusions to escape!" Ririn suggested.

"Illusions?"

"Yeah, I can cause illusions! Watch!" she made the walls of the room change colors.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Yuru exclaimed.

Ririn smiled.

"But still, Akito's a genius. It's really risky." Yuru warned.

"It's worth a try though," Ririn claimed.

"Anything's worth a try," Yuru agreed. "Oh, I forgot to tell you one thing. Akito can shape shift. He can make himself look like anyone else that he wants, and sound like them too. He can even disguise his spirit energy, so it would feel like them."

Ririn's eyes opened wide. That was almost like Kroud! Only Kroud couldn't disguise his spirit energy. "How does he do it?" Ririn asked.

"You know how he can use his energy to make any type of person he wants?"

Ririn nodded her head.

"He can also use it to make himself what ever he wants. I don't really know the secret to how exactly."

"Oh. Um, let's think of more plans." said Ririn.

"Okay." Yuru agreed.

* * * * * * *

Ichigo woke up from the sound of his alarm clock. He got up, and got ready for school. Rukia got out of the closet.

"Oh, hey Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Hi. Your going to school right?"

"Yeah, I said so last night."

"Just making sure."

"What ever, I should go now. Bye."

"Bye." she said, and Ichigo walked out the door. Rukia knew Ichigo wouldn't listen when she told him not to fight hollows. That's why she didn't give him the chance to. She clutched his hollow detector in her hand, as she watched Ichigo disappear into the distance threw the window. And for once, she felt utterly sure, that she had done something good.

* * * * * * *

Ichigo walked into his class room, but before he could even see what was going on, he felt some one kick him in his stomach. He thudded to the floor and then looked up to see who did it. Tatsuki was standing right in front of him with her arms crossed, and she was frowning.

"Owe, what'd I do?" Ichigo groaned.

"Don't act as if you don't know! Where've you been all this time? How was I supposed to know if you were alright!?"

"T-Tatsuki, you could've asked me if you wanted to know so bad!" Orihime called from behind her.

"When did you see him? He never came to school!" she glared at Ichigo. "What've you been doing with Orihime?" she looked as if she was about to kill him.

"N-nothing I haven't been doing anything!" Ichigo and Orihime said at the same time, only Orihime said "he" instead "I."

"Look, I'm sorry, alright!" Ichigo said and stood up. "I'll start coming when I can. I've been really busy lately."

Tatsuki softened up a little. "Alright." she said. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Well, actually…"

She didn't even let him finish, she kicked him down again."

"Dow! C'mon! I gotta go some where, it isn't my fault!" he stood up.

"Yeah Tatsuki, I won't be here either!" Orihime said. "We've been really busy lately, and…" she pulled Tatsuki aside and whispered something in her ear. Tatsuki looked as if she understood, and left Ichigo alone.

"Orihime, did you tell her about the soul reapers?" Ichigo whispered to her.

"Huh? No silly, I wouldn't do that! I told her we were under cover agents for a spy agency!" she smiled proudly.

Ichigo sighed with relief. He took his seat.

The school day passed by fast. Ichigo realized everything he missed about being a normal teenager at high school. Sure, it was a just a school, sure it was boring, and sure, he really didn't need to go. But, going just made him feel like a normal kid. And seeing his friends made him realize that he had a life out side of fighting.

When the school day was over, he went up to his room. Rukia was reading a chappy book in her closet. When Ichigo passed by, she opened the door suddenly.

"How was school?" she said in a startling voice. Ichigo jumped back.

"D-don't just pop out of the closet like that! That's so freaky!" He complained. Rukia smiled. He was acting like himself again. She hopped down.

"I asked you a question, at least answer it!" she said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was fine."

"Good. We have to go now, Urahara has the gate open."

"Already? Alright let's go!"

Ichigo went out of his body, and put Kon in it. "Take care of me body, kay Kon?" he said.

"B-but I wanna come too!" Kon pleaded

"Why, I thought you hated Ririn?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Well, because Rukia's going! And sides, I don't hate her, just dislike her. And any way, you won't let me go to school in your body, so what's the point in keeping me in it!?"

"He does have a point." Rukia said. "And he might come in handy."

"Yeah! Listen to Rukia!"

"He might, but most of the time he'd be slowing us down! But I don't want him in my body for so long. I'll take my body to Urahara's, but Kon, your still not coming." Ichigo said.

"Awe! Puh-leeeeeease! I promise I'll be good, and quite, and I won't slow ya down one bit!"

"No. No means no!" he took Kon out of his body, and put him in the lion. He went into his own body, and headed towards Urahara's house.

Once he got there, he came out of his body, and brought it inside.

"Urahara, can you take care of body for a while?" he asked.

"I always do! Just leave it here."

"Hey, I always wondered, how does my body keep from rotting with no soul in it?"

"You didn't know? I put it in a conserving place. It sort of freezes it, but in a safe way that wouldn't kill you."

"Oh. Thanks. Let's go Rukia."

Rukia nodded, and they both ran out the door, to the gate. There, Orihime, Renji, Kroud, Nova, (In their gigais) Uryu, and Chad were all waiting.

"Ready?" he asked them all. They all nodded. Ichigo began to run up, but then he turned around to face Rukia. "It won't blow me back again, right?" he asked.

Rukia smiled. "Just go!" she said. Ichigo rushed up and grabbed the handle. It didn't blow him back. He jumped in side, and everyone else followed. Just like that, they were gone from this world, and the gate disappeared.

* * * * * * *

Tatsuki had been watching the whole time, but didn't have the guts to run up until she saw them disappear. But where had they gone? She ran up, and felt for the place that they had disappeared into. She found nothing but vacant air. "Ichigo, Orihime?" she called. "Where are you!" she started getting frantic. She looked around, panting frantically, and finally, got this feeling, some sort of gesture, that they were alright. She didn't know where it came from, or what it was. She just knew, that some how, they would get out alive, without even knowing where they were.

* * * * * * *

The passage through the gate was easy actually. Well, easier then the others. It was still hard, because he couldn't see where he was going. The ground was see through, and it wasn't very thick. It was like a balance beam, only you could fit both feet on it. A couple times Ichigo's foot slid of a bit, but then he got right back on track. The walk wasn't to long. In no time they were through the gate, and into the new world.

Yuru and Ririn both sensed it. Some one was there.

"It's so strong!" Yuru said. She sensed Ichigo's energy.

"Ichigo…" Ririn whispered. She ran up to the window. She couldn't see them. She turned to Yuru. "Is there any other way to see outside?" she asked.

"Yeah! I have this camera screen thingy I could get! I'll be right back!" she ran out the door, and came back within seconds, holding a portable screen. "There are cameras hooked up to it outside." she turned it on, and passed it to Ririn. "Use that button to focus on different places."

Ririn pushed the button four times, and on the fourth, she could see them. Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Kroud, Nova, Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo… they had all come to save her. Tears welled up in Ririn's eyes. She felt so dumb. If only she hadn't run away. None of this would of happened. But now Ichigo… Ichigo always went over board. Her tears started to pour out.

"Ririn!" Yuru ran up to her. "What's wrong?" she asked

Ririn tried to stop her tears, but she couldn't, so her talked over them. "I know those people!" She began to say. "They're all my friends from my world. They came to save me, and now they'll probably get killed!" she started crying harder.

"N-no they won't! Not for sure!" Yuru said. "And, you can keep that screen, so you can always look to see if they're okay. Okay?" she tried to cheer Ririn up.

"Thank you!" Ririn said. She kept watching them.

* * * * * * *

"Ririn's here, I can feel it!" Ichigo said, looking around as if she was right there.

"Well that is a good thing, now we know for sure that Ririn is still alive!" Kroud pointed out.

"That ride was scary!" a voice said that sounded like Kon's.

"Shh!" Orihime said, pushing something down behind her.

"Orihime… what was that?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Oh, I just thought the ride was scary, that's all, ahaha!" she laughed suspiciously.

"No, I mean, what's behind your back?" he asked, trying to see behind her. Orihime kept turning around as Ichigo did.

"N-nothing there's nothing there! Ahaha," she laughed again.

Ichigo couldn't see it, but Rukia could. She grabbed Kon off of Orihime's shoulder.

"Kon." She said, holding it up for Ichigo to see.

"Ah, ah, I'm sorry!" Orihime put her head down, and then pulled it up. "He came up to me and told me that he really wanted to come, and that you and Rukia wouldn't let him. And I felt really bad for him, so I took him along, and tried to hide him, but you guys found him, so…" she trailed off.

"It's okay Orihime, you didn't do anything wrong." Ichigo explained. Then he stared at Kon. "YOU'RE the one that did something WRONG!" he yelled, and through Kon on the floor.

"Owe! How, all I wanted to do was help!" he argued.

"All ya do is slow us down! C'mon guys, let's go." he said. He started walking leaving Kon behind. Kon ran up and jumped onto Rukia's shoulder. "Wait for me nee san!" he called.

"Do you really have to come?" Ichigo groaned. Kon just ignored him, and enjoyed his ride on Rukia's shoulder.

"So how exactly should we go about finding Ririn?" Kroud asked.

"I don't know. Can't you sense her? I thought you guys can sense spirit energy, can't you?" Ichigo replied Kroud.

"Well, I can, but even though I know she is right there," he pointed to the castle. "There would be no point in mindlessly barging in without a plan or-" before he could let Kroud finish, Ichigo started darting towards the castle.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Rukia called and ran after him.

"N-nee saaan! Slow down!" Kon held on tight. Soon, they all disappeared into the distance.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Renji asked.

"I think we should split up!" Orihime pitched. "So I guess Rukia and Ichigo are in a group. Let's see, there's one, two, three, four, five, six of us!" she said counting them all. "So two groups of three! Every team should have a mod soul with them to sense if some one is coming."

"I think I should be on Orihime's team, just because we were already pared up in the past." Kroud suggested.

"Good idea!" Orihime agreed. "So I guess Nova should be on Chad's team right? This is fun!"

"Yes, quite!" Kroud agreed.

"Okay, so Uryu, I think you should be on Our team, witch leaves Renji on Chad's." Orihime decided.

"Wait a second, I'm not having some girl pick out the teams for me, I can do it my self. Besides, what made you make that decision?"

"Well, I made the teams based on how strong people are. Kroud and Nova are about the same, so I considered them like the team captons. Then, sense me and Kroud get along and Chad and Nova get along, I put them on the same team. But, sense I'm not that strong, we needed a strong person on our team, so, um…" she thought that Uryu was stronger then Renji, but she didn't want to say it. But, he got the message.

"Err, so your saying I'm **weak?**" he asked angrily.

"No no, I mean,"

"**New teams!** I'm by myself, and all you pathetic losers will just have to be on one team!" Renji demanded.

"But that wouldn't work out at all! Orihime's teams were well thought out, and very smart! I agree with them all the way, and…"

"I think they need work." Nova cut him off.

"Really? What needs to be changed?" Orihime asked curiously.

"If you want to do it by strength, you have to consider more than just attacks. The teams should be Me, Orihime, Renji, and Kroud, Uryu, and Chad.

"Why? That doesn't make much sense at all! I should definitely be on Orihime team! Explain why you feel otherwise." Kroud said to Nova.

"Well, think about it. Think about attacks and abilities."

"…I see! Even though You and me can both attack at the same amount of power, you can also absorb and teleport yourself, and others. And then, sense Orihime can heal, she is with the most reckless one out of us, which is Renji, and um…" Renji looked mad so Kroud stopped talking.

"So either way you guys are gonna insult me, huh? I'm sticking with the teams that I made up my self!"

"You're just showing how reckless you are by doing that." Uryu pointed out."

Renji stopped in his tracks, and turned around. He ran up, grabbed Uryu, and held him up by his shirt. "I DARE you to say that again." he growled

Uryu wasn't surprised, he knew that Renji would do that. How predictable. "If you insist," he began. "You're showing how reckless you are by doing that" he repeated, smirking"

"Why you!" Renji raised up his arm to punch him, but Uryu ducked and tripped him before he got the chance.

"Which goes to show again how reckless you are." Uryu again said. "Besides, Ichigo is the most reckless, you're just the most reckless out of us."

"Y-yeah! And Ichigo's very strong, so, so, being reckless doesn't automatically mean that you're a bad fighter." Orihime pointed out.

"Fine. It doesn't matter any way." Renji sighed.

"Alright, let's go!" Orihime cheered.

* * * * * * *

"Ichigo, wait already!" Rukia called for about the fifth time, but he wouldn't stop. There was only one way. She crossed her fingers together, and called out "Backuto, number one, SIFE!"

Ichigo's arms went behind his back and he fell to the ground. Rukia walked up to him.

"I broke this spell before I even knew what soul reapers were, and I can definitely break it now!" he insisted. He was right. He broke it, and got up, but before he could run Rukia stopped him.

"Of course I know that." she said. "Now listen, you don't even know what to expect! You don't know who the enemy is, or what his powers are. So tell me, what exactly do you plan on accomplishing by mindlessly attacking them?"

"I plan to find all that out! Who they are and everything."

"But you should at least wait for everyone else! Is this how you always go into battle? No one can win like this!"

"Well, actually, I always do it like this…" Ichigo said.

"Well it stops here! We're going back to the others!" she started pulling him along.

"Gyah! Wait but, I gotta, c'mon! she's right up there!" he complained. Rukia blocked him out, and kept pulling.

Akito was sitting in a dark room, watching them on a screen. He had over a million screens on. One for each and every inch of the castle, and one for each and every inch of the outside. But he focused on one in particular. He grinned hugely.

"Your so hopeless, what would you do if I wasn't here?" the black haired girl's voice came from the screen.

"I would save her already!" The orange haired guy said.

Akito started chuckling. His chuckle turned into a laugh. That laugh turned into an outburst. And it wasn't a happy sort of laugh at all.

* * * * * * *

Rukia had dragged Ichigo all the way out to the field that they had started out in. At first when they looked around, it looked like no one was there.

"Where is every body all a sudden?" Kon asked. But then they heard a cry, coming from behind a tree… It sounded like… Orihime! Ichigo rushed out of Rukia's grip, and up to the tree. Sure enough, Orihime was there, crying.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked. He bent down like she was, and put his had on her shoulder. Orihime looked up.

"Ichigo?" she popped up. "It's terrible! They're all gone, we have to do some thing!" she said frantically.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked. He jumped up too.

Orihime replied, "Well, we were just standing here, and then the sky all of a sudden got really dark, and I knew it could've just been a cloud or something, but the sky was clear! And then, this guy came down. He had dark purple hair, and he was wearing all stripes. He had this creepy smile, and it was really scary! Then Renji said 'who the hell are you?' and then he didn't answer, he just kept coming towards us slowly. Then Renji said 'I asked you a question punk! Answer it!' and then he didn't answer, he just kept coming. Then, Renji said, 'HEY! PUNK!'"

"Make a long story short." Ichigo told her.

"Well, when he started attacking, Uryu told me to hide behind a tree. I wouldn't go. Then the weird guy pushed me down and I was knocked out. When I woke up every one was gone, and I didn't know what to do, so I looked for them and all I found was this." she held out Ishida's Quincy bracelet. Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked around.

"We gotta find them! Stay here for a sec, there's some where I need to check!" He flash stepped out into the woods. He searched in there for a bit, had no luck, and went back. But things weren't the same when he got there.

Rukia was bleeding. Not only that, but her sword was on the floor next to her. Orihime was chocking her. But Rukia wasn't the only one who looked scared. Orihime was crying.

"Get…away…Ichigo!" Orihime struggled to say. She pushed Rukia aside, and she fell on the floor and coughed, gagging for breathe.

"Rukia!" Ichigo ran up to her. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. And got up.

"I've got to save Orihime. The way she saved me when I was being possessed." she panted.

"Get out of here, both of you!" Orihime pleaded. She gasped as she kicked Ichigo in the face. But, this wasn't her! This wasn't Orihime's power, she wasn't that strong! Ichigo thudded to the floor.

"Please. Leave. I can't control my self!" she cried. She drew out a sword. "What's… happening!" she screamed. The sword came from no where. It was just there in fact, it looked like a zanpactou! But no way! Orihime didn't even have one! She started running towards Ichigo with it, but Ichigo could out run her. He used flash step to escape. Or so he thought. Who ever was controlling Orihime must've been smart. They made it look like she could only run, but when Ichigo flashed away, she flashed right up in front of him, and cut his shoulder. She dashed towards him again. But Ichigo was ready this time! He blocked it with his own zanpactou. Then, she raised her weapon up. It was a move that would be easy to block by cutting her, but not by blocking the sword. And Ichigo would never cut her. She brought the sword down on his head. It started to bleed, but he grabbed her arm to stop her movements once he got a chance. It wasn't much blood. But it was in the head. And there was no way he would cut her. Rukia came up and pulled Orihime's hair, to get her away from Ichigo.

"Rukia that's the actual Orihime, she's just being possessed!" he yelled to her.

"Shut up! I know that, but don't you think Orihime would rather get a little hurt then have you killed! Don't kill her, just hurt her, and not to badly either. I'll just knock her out!" she raised her hand to hit Orihime, but Orihime Grabbed it, and Rukia over. She banged her onto the floor.

"Rukia!" Orihime called. Then she faced Ichigo. "Rukia's right! You can hurt me. I can't stop myself! All I can control is my voi-AHHH!!" she started to say, but she broke out screaming when she ran up to Ichigo with her zanpactou up.

"Fight her with the back of your sword!" Rukia called to Ichigo.

Ichigo did this at first. He banged her down by the back of his zanpactou. But then, seeing Orihime fell down hurt, he couldn't bare it. The next time she ran up, he let her cut him-deep! It was in the shoulder. The opposite one then before. He couldn't do this! Eventually she would kill him. There was no way he could bare to see her like this. He wouldn't hurt Orihime to save his life! He needed help!

* * * * * * *

"Are you sure you sense them Nova? We've been running for ever!" Orihime panted. Her, Renji, and Nova, were all running. Nova nodded "It's straight ahead," he pointed to them. Orihime studied them carefully. It was Ichigo, Rukia, and who was that other girl? She had orange brown hair, a pink shirt, gray sweat pants and blue berates. It was, her! But that was… impossible! How could that be her if she was right there? It could've been Kroud. But no! She, or he, or whoever that person was, was hurting Ichigo! Kroud would never do that! And she KNEW that she would never do that! Then who was doing this?

"Ichigo!" she called out. "Tousen gashuen, I reject!" she made a shield in front of Ichigo, and the other Orihime's sword was blocked by it. Rukia, Kon, Ichigo, and Orihime looked over at Nova, Renji, and Orihime. Ichigo kept looking at both of the Orihimes back and forth. Two Orihimes? What the… what was going on?

"Why is there another me? Is that Kroud?" the Orihime said that was attacking Ichigo. Now Her sword swung at a new target. The other Orihime.

"Watch out Kroud!" she cried as she almost cut Orihime.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked. The one that didn't have a zanpactou. "Kroud, is this a joke?" she asked again

"What? But you're Kroud!" the zanpactou wielding Orihime claimed. Then she screamed and ran after the other Orihime, with her sword ready. "Watch out Orihime!" she screamed.

"That one isn't some one we know." Nova said pointing to the Orihime with a sword.

"What are you talking about? You know me, Nova!" she claimed.

"But if she's not Orihime, what do we call her?" Ichigo asked.

"Does it really matter?" Rukia wanted to know.

"Yeah, this is getting confusing!"

"Fine, call her Gorihime."

"Gorihime, got it!"

"B-but name's _Ori_hime!" Gorihime insisted.

"But I'm Orihime!" Orihime said.

"Yeah! Your just a fake! And I'm gonna kill you, unless you tell me where Ririn is!" Ichigo stated.

"But, Ichigo, I have no idea were Ririn is!" Gorihime said.

"Yeah right!" Ichigo ran up to her with his word ready, but then Gorihime started to cry. Just the site of it-Orihime crying-made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Watch out!" she screamed as she stabbed him in the stomach. Blood gushed out, and Ichigo fell down. He coughed.

"Damn it!" he whispered under his breathe. He just couldn't do this ti her, not when she look like Orihime!

Gorihime was about to bring the sword down on his head, and kill him for sure, but then Rukia came by, fast as lighting. She stabbed Gorihime in the same place she stabbed Ichigo. They both lay face to face on the floor.

"Rukia…" Gorihime said, her eyes flooded with tears.

Rukia started feeling bad for doing what se had just done. Even though she knew it wasn't Orihime, the appearance was so convincing! Tears welled up in Rukia's eyes to. She got up, and left Gorihime lying there.

The real Orihime ran up and started healing Ichigo.

"Thanks Orihime." he said.

"No problem! It's all I can do to help, so, just relax, it'll only take a minute!" she smiled sweetly.

Gorihime stood up, flashed over, and stabbed Rukia in the back. Rukia screamed. The second Ichigo saw this, he tried to jump up and save her, but he hit his head on Orihime's healing bubble.

Renji ran up almost the second he saw it sense he didn't have as good reflexes as Ichigo. In a flash, he was face to face with her, ready to kill, and in a flash, he had a gaping cut on his shoulder, and Gorihime was far away. She grinned hugely. An evil kind of grin that Orihime would never wear! She flashed away to the castle, and then revealed her true self, or his true self. Akito. And he had just found out more about this group of kids. They were all out for each other. No way would any of them stand by while one of them were being hurt or killed. Even if they acted like enemies.

Orihime rushed over to Rukia and Renji. Ichigo was still trapped in his healing bubble though. "Are you guys alright!?" she asked out of breathe.

"I'm fine. I've had much worse." Renji assured her. "If you're going to heal some one, heal Rukia."

"Yeah, I'm pretty much all healed already." Ichigo lied. His cuts were closed a tiny bit, and that's all.

"No they're not." Rukia said. She sat up. She wasn't that hurt either, she thought that Ichigo and Renji were over reacting. "Ichigo is the most hurt. Finish healing him first."

"Okay." Orihime nodded.

"No, heal Rukia!" Ichigo demanded.

"Why, this hardly hurts! You could die from your cuts, I can't!" Rukia pointed out.

"I won't die from this, this is nothing!" Ichigo told her.

"Don't lie. I know you probably won't die, but still your is worse."

"Oh so now your being all noble and considerate! I don't need this!"

"Just shut up, and lie down, before I knock you out, you idiot!" Rukia yelled. "Stop fighting over Orihime's power as if it's a toy!"

Ichigo sighed. "Fine."


End file.
